1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping jaws assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In order to supply an apparatus such as a press with parts, for example, of sheet metal, a clamp is often used which grips the parts and moves them towards the operating members of the apparatus in a loading plane. After having moved and then released the part, the clamp returns to its initial position so that it can subsequently grip a fresh part. However, the return movement of the clamp interferes with the positioning of this fresh part in the loading plane, and it has hitherto been necessary to allow the clamp to return to its initial position before the fresh part can be located ready to be taken up by the clamp assembly.
The present invention has for its object a clamp assembly which is removed wholly beneath the loading plane during its return movement which enables the part to be loaded to be located in position while the return movement of the clamp is being effected or even during its outgoing movement; the time required for loading the part is thus substantially reduced.